


该如何处置一个叛徒

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Relationships: kuzuha/kanae
Kudos: 10





	该如何处置一个叛徒

伦敦，肯辛顿宫花园大街。

这片平均房价达到了1900万英镑的街区盛名在外，参天的梧桐树遮挡了商业区的往来的喧闹，也隔绝了无数好奇的民众窥探的目光。

拉古萨家族在此也持有一套房产。

这栋总占地约2500平方米的四层别墅已经两年未有人入住，而就在今天，它终于迎来了它的主人——拉古萨家族的第三子，亚历山德拉·拉古萨。

是夜，连绵的阴雨笼罩了整座伦敦城。这栋富丽的别墅灯火零落，只有三层的主卧与西角的玫瑰花房还亮着。

“刷——”

叶起身绕过书桌，拉上了落地窗前的窗帘。他难得穿着如此正式，不光执事的衬衫马甲西服，连白手套也老老实实戴着。

叶侧身回头看向坐在壁炉旁的葛叶，眉头微皱。

“就这样一个人都没有带，不管不顾的拉着我跑到这边来了，嗯？除了逃避我想不出别的解释。”

葛叶头都没抬，就那样懒洋洋的靠在单人沙发上。他瞥了一眼自己气呼呼的执事，反手从小茶几拿了本书挡在脸上。

“啊，没错，我就是逃避啦。”

声音从书底下传来，有些含糊不清，颇有些破罐破摔的味道。

“也不知道这边有没有什么好玩的...算了，叶，我们明天一起打宝○梦吧。”

回答他的是一片安静。

葛叶有点疑惑，想要起身看看，却突然被人一掌掀掉了脸上的书。

书页像某种鳞翅目生物般，扑动翅膀从头顶略过，光暗交界时葛叶抬起头，对上的是叶那双灰蓝的眼睛。

像透光却蒙灰的玻璃。

葛叶这样想着。

这样真好看，可是让我看不透。

叶一条腿用膝盖插进葛叶的两腿之间压在沙发上，双手撑在两侧扶手，整个人罩在葛叶上方。

“你在躲着我。”他语气笃定，“葛叶，你有事瞒着我。”

窗外的阴雨淅沥，伴随着梧桐叶被风吹动的摩挲声。装饰性的壁炉里碳火噼啪作响，它们作用寥寥，房间依旧只有潮湿水汽。

就算是在这样的气氛里，葛叶还是不合时宜地意识到，原来叶这张脸就算是表情严肃，依旧看起来很温柔啊。

葛叶想要伸手拿起茶几上的一沓文件——他刚才就应拿起它们，而不是那本书。但他依旧没有动作，只注视着叶的眼睛。

我有点害怕，葛叶在心里为自己剖析。

我当然会害怕，因为我知道我可能会失去什么。但我依旧要这么做，我也该这么做。

我该好好问问他，拿出下任家主的尊严，或是拿出“葛叶”的真心——我该把那层蒙灰抹去。

他觉得自己口舌发木，但张口，话语却自觉地从嘴里跑了出来。

“跪下。”

叶愣了一下。

一瞬间，葛叶看到疑惑，惊诧和受伤的神情在叶脸上飞快的浮现又消失不见。葛叶似乎能看到叶那颗远超常人的大脑飞速转动思考。

几乎是命令发出的下一秒，叶就收敛了表情，默默地跪了下去。

葛叶突然对眼前这一幕产生了既视感，十多年前也是这样。叶就跪在他身边，因为他犯的错而受罚。

小小的葛叶只能哭着旁观，这个长大的葛叶依旧茫然不知所措。也许他该道歉并拉起爱人亲吻他，也许他该把那份文件砸到叶的脸上并骂他叛徒。

最后葛叶依旧没能决断，他只好取了个折中方案——他把文件递给叶，并说到：“给我个解释吧，叶。”

叶接过文件低头默默读着。

他仔细看了几页，接着越翻越快，纸张被他翻得哗啦啦做响。最后，他把文件随手丢到一边。

那沓纸页翻飞着掉在羊绒地毯上，并未发出什么声响。

“比尔斯？还是莱特？唔...不管是哪一个，想必他们还对您说，我实际的罪行比这份报告上的还要多，是不是？”

“我向您道歉，少爷。都怪我把他们那些可笑又低级的宣战完全抛在脑后了。”

叶跪在地上，再次以一种让人难以理解的坦然轻轻笑了笑。

“现在可有些困难了。该如何向您证明我的清白呢？”

叶膝行向前，手套都没摘，就这样隔着西裤慢慢揉搓葛叶的下体。

男人就是如此。就算刚刚还完全没有这个心思，葛叶依旧难以拒绝爱人这样的服务。叶现在就跪坐在他胯间，极为修身的西服因为他下跪的动作出现了些褶皱。禁欲又淫荡，让人想拽着领带把他拖过来，在他皱眉时逼问他是不是为了服侍家主什么都能干。

“现在我该怎么称呼您才更好呢？”

叶手里的动作还在继续，丝制手套与西裤磨蹭的声音让人心痒。

“Boss？少爷？”

叶探身向前，双唇隔着西裤印在已经勃起的阴茎上。

只是一个简单的轻吻。

偏偏又状似不经意地用舌尖濡湿了一小块西裤的面料。

他保持着俯身的姿势，只带着温柔的笑意抬眼看向葛叶。

“还是...主人？”

“诶——不错嘛。”葛叶咧开嘴笑了。也许那些人说的对，他就是被叶的诡计迷得死死的。无论如何，现在不管是性欲，侵犯欲还是征服欲，他都被挑动起来了。


End file.
